


Gravid

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [617]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony works for the FBI. He has an anonymous hook up with Gibbs and realizes months later that he's pregnant(mpreg) and he doesn't have any information on who the father is or how to contact him.





	Gravid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HopeToHoldOn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeToHoldOn/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [HopeToHoldOn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeToHoldOn/pseuds/HopeToHoldOn) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/08/2001 for the word [gravid](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/01/08/gravid).
> 
> gravid  
> Being with child; heavy with young or eggs;pregnant.
> 
> This is a bonus one shot/drabble(not one of the three I normally post) for HopeToHoldOn who prompted me through [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile) and I hope they like it. 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> (Alternate universe: Tony isn't in NCIS, he's a fed; MPREG) Could you please write a one shot about Tony and Gibbs meet each other at a bar and maybe one of them gives a false name and they hook up. Tony realizes he's pregnant but that he doesn't have anyway to contact Gibbs?
> 
>  **End Prompt**  
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Warning: I never thought I'd write an mpreg. So no promises that it's anything like what you expected.
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Gravid

Gibbs never did this. He wasn’t sure why he was doing it now, actually. Maybe it was the slew of exes. He’d just gotten divorced again a week ago. 

He didn’t usually check out men, but he needed a release and after his latest ex-wife, he couldn’t handle another woman so soon. He’d decided to give it a try with a man and see what it was like. It wasn’t like a man could be any worse than his exes and might even be better.

He looked around the gay bar for prospects and couldn’t help feeling old. Most of the people here were a good twenty years younger than him and possibly in some cases thirty years younger. There were a few old farts like him sitting in a corner, but he didn’t feel like being that desperate.

Nursing a drink, he found himself a seat at the bar and just watched. He had been a sniper, so he was quite comfortable with waiting. He hoped if he waited long enough someone would appear that appealed to him. 

After a few hours, he was about ready to give it up when a slim green eyed man settled into the seat next to him. “Were you waiting for me, sugar?” The man purred.

Gibbs sputtered, almost spitting up his drink. He gave the man a once over and could feel his cock harden. The guy was cocky, but he had reason to be. His body was definitely nothing to sneer at. “I could be persuaded.” Gibbs flirted back.

Tony took advantage of the man’s interest and immediately moved into his space. Whispering into Gibbs ear, he murmured, “I need it rough and hard, sugar. Are you sure you’re ready for that?”

Tony had just come off of a hard kidnapping case and he needed someone to pound into him hard and make him forget the little girl that had died in his arms. He needed to be overwhelmed until the only thing he could focus on was the here and now. While Tony was distracted by his thoughts, Gibbs grabbed both of Tony’s arms and pulled them behind Tony. 

Leaning over Tony, Gibbs whispered back, “You ain’t seen rough until you’ve been with me, baby.” Gibbs wasn’t one for cutesy names, but the guy had started it and it just seemed to fit.

“Let’s go then. I know a place nearby.” Tony murmured, grabbing the guy’s hand and dragging him out of the bar after they’d both dumped money on the counter to cover their drinks. 

Tony led him to one of those anonymous hotels where you could pay by the hour or for a night or whatever you wanted, so long as you paid cash. “Oh I think we need a room for the whole night. Don’t you, sugar?”

Gibbs nodded, tossing down the bills to pay for half of the room cost. Tony covered the other half and they took their room keys and proceeded up to the room. The next morning Tony snuck out before dawn. 

He never stayed until his partners woke up when he did this. He needed to keep them compartmentalized as one night stands and he couldn’t do that if they had to say goodbye. Gibbs opened his eyes slightly and watched the green eyed man gather his things and leave. 

He would have protested, but he didn’t want more than a one night stand either and this made things so much easier. Falling back to sleep, Gibbs woke up and checked them out of the hotel room. He then returned home and went about his day as if nothing had happened. 

Tony meanwhile had gotten a call that he was needed at work immediately. They’d gotten another case. Fortunately, this case went better than the last and he was able to leave his work at the FBI at a decent time and feeling pretty happy with how the days had gone. 

That’s why it didn’t dawn on him until he got home that they hadn’t used a condom. Normally, it wouldn’t be a big deal. He was a man, after all.

Unfortunately, due to a quirk of his birth, he’d ended up with a fully working set of female reproductive organs in addition to his dick. Usually, he made sure to wear a condom and they had the first time, but the second time had been so quick and rough as well that he’d forgotten and the other guy hadn’t thought of it either. 

Even so, he had medication he could take for this scenario provided he took it within the first 24 hours. As it was now a good 72 hours after their session of sex, it was too late for that medication. Cursing under his breath, he decided to take the medication anyway and hope that nothing came of the chance encounter. 

A few months later, he could no longer deny that something had happened that night. He spent the morning before work throwing up. At work, he put it out of his mind, but as soon as he got home he was throwing up again. 

He was completely miserable and finally decided to see a doctor. As he expected, the doctor informed him he was pregnant and about 10 weeks along. Everything looked good, but now he had another decision to make.

He had no idea who the father was or how to get in contact with him. So either he raised the child on his own or he gave it up for adoption. He didn’t really like either option. 

He decided to call in a favor with Fornell. He could give Fornell a description of the guy, older blue eyed male, fit, gruff personality. Plus, he could trust Fornell to keep a secret.

He'd decided he was having the child either way. So it was either raise it or adoption. By this time, he was clearly showing. Though it didn't hamper him enough to keep him desk bound.

His gravid belly proceeded him everywhere. It was one such time as he arrived at a crime scene for a joint investigation between NCIS and the FBI that he was startled to hear a gasped “Baby?”

Turning around, he raised an eyebrow as he realized his one night stand was standing directly in front of him. “Anthony DiNozzo, FBI,” he greeted holding his hand out to be shook, not wanting to make anybody suspicious as to their previous meeting, “and yes I'm pregnant with a baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
